Photobooth
by Miss Meggie
Summary: Marlowe Karofsky-Hazelton's cute little wedding photobooth has  surprising results!


"Babe?" Marlowe Karofsky-Hazleton called to her newly minted husband. "The photo booth pictures from our wedding came in.

"Yeah let's see who did perverted shit!" Whitley walked in all shaggy brown hair and piercing blue eyes, beer in hand he jumped over the back of the couch to sit down.

"Babe really?"

"Sorry," he took the box from her. They looked through some of them commenting here and there.

"Well isn't Davey…" She trailed off.

"Honey, Lola what's the-"he looked over her shoulder, "Is he…" he cocked his head sideways. "Is he blowing him Marlowe?"

"Yes,"

Whitley laughed loudly. "And to think you were so proud of him for bringing his boyfriend to the wedding. He's come farther than you thought."

"Oh god, I can't unsee it Whit! Stop with the unneeded nasty puns please." She snickered in spite of herself.

"Well he's not the only one who got down and dirty. It's like practically everyone we know are freaks!" Whit added.

She stole his beer and took a swig. She picked up the cordless phone. "Doesn't mean I can't give him hell about it." She started dialing.

"Davey sweet pea I think I have something you'll want."

-/-/-/-

Dave and Kurt stood on his sister's door step. "What would your sister have that you could possibly want David?"

"I don't know but anytime she calls me sweet pea? It means I'm totally fucked." He knocked briskly and the door swung open to reveal his sister in a red V-necked long sleeved shirt and jeans. Her glossy dark hair up in a high ponytail.

An evil smirk painted her bow shaped mouth and laughter glimmered in her green eyes.

"Aw shit, what is?" he grumbled.

"Say hi to me first dipshit!"

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Hey bitchface."

He hugged Marlowe and she backed up to let them in.

She hugged Kurt. "He treating you right? If not, he's scared of Whit."

"Shut it what do you have on me Marlowe?" she held up the photo strip and there in Technicolor is Dave with his head and in Kurt's lap. Kurt's hand knotted into the curls at Dave's nape. A blissful expression on his face.

"The first two are actually very sweet, the next two all things considered I wouldn't share with mom." She said laughing.

Dave turned a chalky white and Kurt went so red he was purple.

"Don't faint Dave."

"I'm sorr-"Kurt stuttered.

"Oh don't be I assure you weren't the only ones having sexy times in there." Dave lunged for the photos.

Marlowe stayed just out his reach. "What do I get out of this?" she asked grinning.

"My undying love and affection." He said through his teeth.

"Try harder." She countered.

"You're being mean Darlin' " Whit called from the living room.

"Hush Whit I'm negotiating. Wash my car and you can have them."

Dave weighs his options. "Deal." He snatches them up.

"You staying for dinner little brother?"

"What ya making?"

"Stuffed burgers homemade potato chips and cherry cheese cake."

"Hell yes,"

"It's the middle of December." Kurt pointed out.

"I married a Texan no snowy weather will keep my man from his precious grill."

"Wait who else got freaky?" Dave asked. As he followed his sister through her living room and plopped down on the couch.

"Let's just say Aunt Lila is flexible."

"Oh god."

Kurt sat next to him and picked up a book of wedding photos.

"This one is really good David." Kurt said pointing to one of him dancing with Marlowe. "I still can't believe you can two step."

"My mother's Texan. It's one of the first things she taught me." He said sounding half bitter half sad. "I'll teach you. Someone shoulda taught Whit, stepping on Lowe's dress all night." He added.

"The dress was huge." Whit defended himself.

"You're clumsy." Dave shot back.

"Really it's already starting? Will one of you help me peel potatoes?" Marlowe said exasperated.

"I will Lola." Whit said following her to the kitchen.

"Well let's look at more pictures and totally avoid the fact that you hate your brother in law. What do you say?" Kurt said helpfully.

"Yeah okay."

-/-/-/-/-

**This was random but if you'd like more tell me. I own nothing. I used Phoebe Tonkin as the face for Marlowe and Christian Kane for Whitley.**


End file.
